


咖啡糖

by KEVINLUCKY



Category: aotushijie
Genre: LEIAN - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KEVINLUCKY/pseuds/KEVINLUCKY





	咖啡糖

雷狮看着睡在自己身边赤身裸体的男人， 脸色阴沉。  
昨天晚上他参加了一个宴会，他本来就不太喜欢这种阿谀奉承的场所。然而小秘书却一再强调这次宴会的主办方是他们公司接下来的合作人雷总我求你了就算去露个脸也行，没人谁不会和钱过不去，再加上雷狮也闲得无聊，于是还是在精心打扮了一番之后去了举办宴会的酒店。  
他清楚的记得自己后来被一群大腹便便而又油腻的中年男人围着灌了不少酒，雷狮的酒量不错，怎奈对方实在是太过于热情，后来雷狮也有些神志不清了，最后的记忆便是自己在小秘书的搀扶下一边唱着跑调的歌一边进了酒店的房间，并且还做了一个活色生香的春梦。  
结果居然不是梦吗。  
雷狮蹙起眉头看着依旧在沉睡的男人，地毯上散落着他和那个男人的衣服，足以可以看出两人当时情欲当头欲火焚身，雷狮掀开被子看着男人身上的吻痕和尚未褪去的掌印眉头皱得更紧，怎么，他们昨晚还换了不少姿势？  
雷狮重重的啧了一声，宿醉和持续大半个晚上的性爱让他现在还有些头痛，于是他干脆下了床打算去洗个澡。尽管他并不排斥和男人上床，但是这种来历不明的男人他却有些抗拒。他大概能猜得出来身边这个男人可能是哪位老板好心给他叫的特殊服务，毕竟自从他接手雷王集团以来就不近女色，身边唯一一个和他接触最多的就是他的小秘书，然而人家早就结婚儿子都上小学了。  
于是外界就开始流传关于他喜欢男人的事情，雷狮对此丝毫不在意，反正他是个十足的颜控，只要对方颜值不错他就能勉强接受，当然能真正爬上他的床也没几个，毕竟性爱对于他也只是个发泄压力的方式罢了。  
安迷修醒过来的时候只觉得下半身传来怪异的感觉。  
昨晚他和班上的几个同学来到了学校附近的一家酒店里为同学庆祝生日，安迷修本来不打算喝酒的，但推辞了几次之后他也觉得不好意思，也一杯接一杯的喝了下去。一瓶酒见底的时候安迷修只觉得自己浑身上下热得要命，于是摆摆手示意自己要去厕所离开了桌边。  
已经半醉的安迷修只觉得脑袋晕乎乎的，问了服务员卫生间的位置后便摇摇晃晃的朝着那个方向走去，不想误打误撞的顺着楼梯拐上了二楼，恰好看到虚掩的房门就走了进去解决了一下生理问题，当他走出卫生间的时候只觉得困得要命，干脆直接躺在了柔软的大床上睡了一觉。  
再然后...  
安迷修揉了揉发胀的太阳穴，看着散落在地上的衣服和下半身传来的酸胀感他似乎明白发生了什么事，浴室里传来的水声让他有些莫名的紧张，刚想给同学打个电话才发觉自己的手机不知何时已经关机了。  
“唉。”  
安迷修一脸沮丧的靠在床头，他的衣服上弥漫着一股子酒精味，实在是让他没有勇气再次穿上去，虽然自己是个男人被这样做了也没有损失什么，可安迷修还是觉得自己心里有些别扭。  
他醉酒后随便闯进别人的房间是他的不对，但那个人也不应该趁人之危啊。

浴室门被推开的时候安迷修猛地抬起了头。  
那人浑身上下只围了一条浴巾，尚未擦干的水珠顺着他的发尾流下，男人一边用干毛巾擦着头发上的水珠一边朝着床边走过来，像是没注意到安迷修的存在一般自顾自的靠在床头，顺手从丢在地上的裤兜里摸出烟，点燃后叼在嘴里深深的吸了一口。  
“那个、先生...”  
安迷修皱起眉头想着措辞，他不知道自己应该要怎么解释昨晚发生的事情，说自己醉酒后顺便走进了男人的房间？这个理由未免有些太过于荒谬，男人大概不会相信，可这就是事实。  
“你怎么还没走？”  
雷狮拿起放在床头柜上的手机划开解锁，身边的人看起来大概是个学生的样子，年纪轻轻有手有脚的就出来做这个？雷狮心中不免有些鄙夷，看着那人欲言又止的模样像是明白了什么，拿起钱包抽出一沓人民币丢在了床上。  
“滚吧。”  
意识到雷狮误会了什么的安迷修的脸顿时涨成了红色，他看着散在床单的钱脸一阵红一阵白，“先生，我是大学生。”  
“哦，还要加钱？”  
雷狮饶有趣味的看着面前的人，干脆将钱包丢在了床上，“那价钱是得...”

“我说了我不是那种人！”  
安迷修气得浑身发抖，比起被一个陌生男人睡了这种事，被人用钱侮辱这件事更让他感到愤怒，他痛恨自己为什么明明不会喝酒还要死撑，而且还误打误撞的进了别人的房间。他眼角发红的盯着近在咫尺的男人，不顾酸痛的腰肢下了床迅速穿好自己的衣服，转而怒气冲冲的走出了房间。  
“脾气还挺大？？”  
雷狮看着被关上的房门悠悠的开口，伸了个懒腰打电话让小秘书给自己送套衣服过来，原本美好的周末被总裁一个电话打扰的小秘书心情很不好，但看在工资的份上敢怒不敢言，说总裁我半个小时之后就到。  
“这年头居然还有不要钱的，可别是有什么病吧。”  
雷狮摸了摸下巴看着散在床单上的钱，打算今天回家去就做个全身检查之类的，万一真的是有什么病...不过他看着那人长得倒是清清秀秀规规矩矩的一副好学生样子，看上去也确实不像是出来卖的。  
算了，雷狮抿抿唇，不过就是个一夜情的对象，也没什么好想的。  
小秘书敲开门的时候雷狮正懒洋洋的躺在床上玩游戏，听到敲门声后雷狮随口应了一句进来。小秘书拎着一个袋子走到了床边，入眼便是赤裸着上半身的雷狮一脸餍足的躺在被窝里，她翻了个白眼将袋子放在床头。  
“雷总裁，给您。”  
“嗯。放这儿吧。”  
雷狮心不在焉的应着，小秘书放下袋子便准备回去，转身却瞥见掉落在地板上的一个钱包，她稍微楞了一下后将钱包捡了起来，雷狮的钱包她见过很多次，所以自然知道这个钱包应该是昨晚那个和雷狮一夜风流的对象，小秘书抿抿唇将钱包放在了床头柜上，和雷狮说了一声后便离开了房间。  
“这谁的钱包？”  
雷狮叫住了小秘书，“这不是我的。”  
“也不是我的呀。”小秘书转身看着雷狮一脸八卦，“难道是昨晚...”  
“少八卦。”  
雷狮打断了小秘书的猜想，“去去去，赶紧去工作，小心我扣你工资。”  
“今天是周末！”  
小秘书在心里翻了个白眼，转身踩着高跟鞋离开了房间。  
“这是那个人的？”  
雷狮看着那个钱包颇有些好奇，顺手打开钱包翻了一下，里面放着点零钱，还有一张学生证和银行卡。  
“F大金融系...安迷修？”雷狮捏着那张学生证翻来覆去的看了几遍，起先他以为安迷修说自己是大学生是胡诌的，结果居然还是真的大学生？  
只是雷狮有些好奇，那个安迷修看起来一副人畜无害的模样，看起来确实不像是那种出来卖的，更何况，能考上F大的学生，又怎么会做出来这种事。  
算了算了不想了。  
雷狮伸了个懒腰，从袋子里拿出衣服后慢吞吞的穿上打算过一会就回家。

安迷修一口气跑到了距离宾馆不远处的公园，随便找了个长凳后坐下大口大口的喘着气。  
昨晚激烈的情事后醉得一塌糊涂的雷狮并没有给他清理下半身，以至于现在安迷修感觉下半身黏黏糊糊难受得要命。他头一次感觉到格外的无助和恐慌，下意识的想要摸出手机给父母打电话，然而刚触摸到冰凉的手机他的动作又停下了。  
他应该要怎么和父母开口说这件事？更何况说出来又能怎么样呢，是他先闯进了那个人的房间有错在先，再来远在千里的父母知道这件事又能为他做什么，自己这样只会让他们担心罢了。  
坐在长凳上休息了好一阵子之后安迷修才站起身朝着学校的方向走去，走到宿舍楼下刚想刷卡，哪知道摸了半天都没找到自己的钱包。  
糟了，自己一定是把钱包落在那个宾馆里面了。  
要回去找吗？  
算了，安迷修咬咬牙，反正钱包里也没有多少钱，再说了学生卡和银行卡都能补办。  
和宿管说了自己的学生卡弄丢后宿管也没怀疑，只是让安迷修小心一点便让让他进去了。安迷修道谢后强忍着下半身传来的不适上了二楼，好在今天是周末，宿舍里的其他三个人都出去了，安迷修这幅样子也没人看见。  
拿了几件换洗 的衣服后安迷修便匆忙走进了浴室，温热的水淋在身上让他稍微放松了点，这时候安迷修才注意到自己的下半身一片狼藉，伸手摸上去还传来一阵刺痛，他微微弯下腰将手指探进自己的后穴里搅弄，这样一个细小的动作也让安迷修不自觉的红了眼角。  
笨手笨脚的将自己浑身上下都洗干净后安迷修才走出了浴室，下半身的酸痛感依旧还在折磨着他，安迷修抬眼看着被粉刷得苍白的天花板，那人从钱包里摸出钱甩在他面前的场景让他紧紧咬住了下唇。  
他真的不是那种人，他真的只是因为喝醉了然后不小心走错了房间而已。  
算了。  
安迷修吸了吸鼻子，打开手机定了闹钟后便将自己整个人陷在柔软的床铺里沉沉睡去。


End file.
